


Rebels

by FathomThat00



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Graphical, Idk how to tag ngl, Mafia pog???, Swearing, Violence, rip tubbo, stabbing n shit, technoblade is the main character and ranboo is his pupil, these adults need help, they're all mafia lol, tommy is a weird ass child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FathomThat00/pseuds/FathomThat00
Summary: Technoblade is a man of many talents, in the underbelly of the brightly illuminated city known as Chicago, he's seen as an undefeated weapon, one that would shred you, eat you and leave no evidence. He was flawless, graceful, appealing and had the hottest elbows out there. Well, he was all that and more. One day an old friend pays him a visit with a surprise gift.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rebels

**Author's Note:**

> Yet to be edited for any mistakes, if you see any feel free to mention them :>
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is short!
> 
> Vulgar language is used in this work as well as some scenes in later chapters will have graphical scenes involving violence but you will be warned beforehand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times edited - once

"Fuck- I didn't expect him to be _this_ fucking good." Techno dodged another attack, how the fuck did he end up here anyway? Grunting, he ducked to dodge another attack. Going to the defensive side, ducking and weaving the attacks while he recalled how he ended up here. "Ah, now I remember."

Smirking to himself, he went back to the offensive side of combat, striking the attacker with a harsh blow to the jaw - inevitably fracturing it. How had he got here? Simple, really, it was the job, he was a weapon for combat and had been hired to take down this annoying rebel organisation, the usual. Dusting his hands off, he tried to recall when he took this job. He stopped taking jobs a few weeks back, he was on a break.

Groaning, his eyes fluttered open, the blaring beeping of his alarm on his phone next to him. His ears had always been sensitive, turning the alarm off and rolling onto his side. Another 5 minutes wouldn't hurt, right? Attempting to return to his dream and failing miserably, he settled on pulling himself up to sit. Checking his phone to see he had a text. No one texted him.

Opening up the message he saw it was from 'Philza'. An eyebrow cocked upwards, he read the message out loud, multiple times.

"Be awake at 12 pm, coming over. Got something for you."

What. The. Fuck? Techno scrunched his face up, staring at the screen for a moment more. Gift? Philza brought many things back from his jobs but never mentioned them until the moment he gave them Techno, the pressure getting to the pink-haired man and forcing him to accept them. He checked the time, 11:15 am. Plenty of time to get ready.

Grunting, he got off his bed, his room was fairly empty, only having the necessities with weapons hidden in places not accessible to the naked eye. Cracking his neck and back until he was satisfied with the multiple clicks, he looked towards a mirror on one of the walls. He saw his reflection, a fairly tall man with silky pink hair that flowed down to his waist. Wearing sweats and no shirt, he could see how toned his body was, decorated with scars and blemishes where he had been in combat. His largest ones being on his left shoulder connected to the scar on his cheek and across his nose. His red eyes, sharp canines and slightly pointed ears seemed inhumane to most. Raising an arm and smelling his pit he recoiled in disgust, a shower is what he needed.

Pulling his body out of his room, he set about showering, choosing out fresh clothes, brushing his teeth and deciding not to eat in case it was food that Phil brought. Checking his phone once more, he noted that it was 11:58 am. He lived in a flat in the city of Chicago, it was a nice two-bedroomed flat with good rent. He had decided to take a month or so break from work after moving in, deciding it was a well-deserved rest that he needed.

His thoughts drifting away as he seated himself on his couch, he hadn't noticed the door open, nor the adult who swooped in as quick as a bird of prey. Eyes widening a he felt, what he assumed to be a feather, against his neck.

"Hey, Phil." Techno didn't respond in a panicked voice, merely relaxing more in the presence of the other man.

"Techno! I have a gift for you! Glad to see you've finally showered." Chuckling to himself, Philza went back to the door, calling in a tall individual. Technoblade stared at the person, he was taller than Techno himself. The guy was roughly 6'6, his hair messy but half black, half white. His eyes were odd, one being green and the other red. His skin was pale and he wore a mask covering his mouth that resembled his hair. He wore a black suit, white dress shirt with a red tie. His hands wore odd gloves, his right being a black one and his left being a white one. Peculiar. The pinkette felt a smirk tug at his lips as he noted the height difference between the stranger and Phil. "Meet Ranboo! He's new to Mafia life and I thought you'd be the perfect guy to show him the ropes!"

Techno stopped smirking, his face contorting into what can only be assumed as confusion. He stared at Philza. The blonde man in his Green and white kimono and green-white striped bucket hat hadn't changed a single bit. He was one of the only people he knew that saw him as human. His blue eyes round and joyful, yet held a fatherly look in them as he gazed at Techno.

"Phil, I'm one of the top men in the group, I don't have time to look after a child." This was a lie, Techno rarely took jobs unless they interested him and he was on break. He had plenty of time.

Philza stared innocently, his smile innocent and his face didn't contort into anger but Techno could see the flash of rage and frustration in his eyes. He was keeping his composer, he was being serious. Techno gulped, looking back at the other man who appeared to have preoccupied himself with his thoughts, clearly nervous.

Groaning, Techno stood, walking towards the tallest guy in the room and holding out his rough hand. "The names Technoblade, you can call me Techno." The boy stared at his hand, eyes wide in confusion and fear, despite that, he still accepted the handshake. "I'll show you your room, I'm guessing you need a place to stay?" Not waiting for a verbal response, Techno showed Ranboo to the spare bedroom. It was completely empty apart from the single bed and an empty closet.

Phil watched from afar, humoured by Techno attempting to get a response from Ranboo, who in turn just nervously shook his head and held his hands up defensively. Even more so when Techno had him backed against a wall with a blade at his throat. Chuckling, Philza decided to step in.

"Now, now boys, calm down," not waiting for Techno to remove the blade he continued, "Techno, Wilbur wants you back soon, Dream has been up to no good again, you know how that green man is."

"Yes Phil, he's our 'enemy'." Techno paused and removed the blade, thinking about something before continuing, "He visited me when I moved in. The asshat already knows where I moved into."

Philza laughed, Ranboo only seemed worried, "He's certainly smart, what did you talk about?"

Techno shrugged, "Picked a time and date for a duel, asked me about Tommy and his remaining discs."

"What?" Ranboo finally spoke, shocking both of the men. "Isn't Dream the smiley-masked man in the green hoodie who's killed thousands and is undefeated? He's not gonna kill me is he?"

Techno shared a look with Philza, both men watched as the odd boy went to sit on his bed, head in his hands as he thought over his will, muttering to himself what would happen if he died and what he would do if faced with a moment of conflict.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was new."

"Nope! Anyways, I best be off, I'll chat later, hm?" Techno hummed in response to his friend, watching as he left before turning his attention back to Ranboo.

"So... Where did Phil pick you up?" Techno was aware of the man Phil was. Despite being a feared, silent murderer of the Mafia they were in, he was kind-hearted and considered many to be his children. Some of his children were members of the Mafia: Tommy, Wilbur and Techno. 

Ranboo slowly stopped his rambles, looking up to Techno, "He found me on a job, I was being held captive due to my unusual appearance. I don't remember my family, I don't remember much about myself either." Techno stared at the man, who pulled out a small-scrappy notebook from his inner blazer pocket. Opening it to reveal a nearly blank page after many ripped out pages, on the page was 'Philza'. Ranboo pulled out a pen, writing 'Technoblade' on the page. "Philza told me to write things I wanted to remember."

Techno nodded, a look of confusion and concern etched on his face. Feeling his stomach rumble he turned to leave the room. "I'll take you to work after I've eaten, I might as well see what Wilbur wants with my ass." Groaning to himself at the thought of having to see his brother again, he set about making breakfast with potatoes.

\- - -

"The Mafia group we're in, is called Pogtopia, ok?" Techno explained to the boy as the walked the streets, Techno ignoring the odd stares as he walked wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, black pants and black dress shoes. Though the most peculiar thing about his appearance now was the mask he wore, it was from the skull of a pig or wild boar. "Our leader is Wilbur, our co-leaders are a small group of... talented... individuals."

Ranboo nodded, absorbing everything Techno was telling him. "What about Dream?"

"What about me?" Techno groaned at the familiar voice. Turning to see the green hooded man with his usual mask on. This time, he was semi-armed with straps and belts around his body. Techno glanced at Ranboo, who stared at Dream in fear. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Dream, this is Ranboo," ignoring Ranboos silent protests for Techno to not continue, he continued, "He's new to Pogtopia, go easy on him or I'm calling off any future duels. Got it?"

Dream laughed, it was low and cunning, "Gotcha. I'll join you if you're going to that dump of a Mafia, Wilbur wanted me for something." Techno raised a brow at this, nodding as he continued to walk, dreading it more as it dawned on him that it was Dream they were being accompanied by.

"So, Ranboo," Dream started, "Techno taking you in? Has he gone soft?"

Techno kept silent, knowing that speaking when not spoken too with Dream would lead to consequences. The green bitch boy wanted a reaction from the pinkette, they knew each other well but also knew how to tune each other out well.

"Well, no. It was Philza who took me in, nursed me for a few days until I gained enough strength and suggested joining Pogtopia. He wanted Techno to teach me since Philza is busy." Techno glanced at Ranboo, noticing how close Dream had gotten to him, practically joining them at the hip. Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes, he hated the masked man - a lot.

"Dream classes himself as 'unaffiliated' among the Mafias. He sees himself as a wildcard with 4000IQ, we've met each other on jobs before. He accepts and denies offers and it doesn't matter if he's not gone on a job for a few months because this bastard is loaded." Technoblade explained to Ranboo as Dream frowned, despite it not being visible under the mask, he made his displeasure audible. Latching an arm around Techno as he whined.

"No need to make me sound so much like a dick!" Dream pouted, somehow closing the distance between them more, making Techno uncomfortable. "But you're not wrong, I'm the smartest wildcard, I do what I want and when I want!" You could hear the smirk in his voice as he pointed to himself with his thumb.

Techno groaned, rolling his eyes as they reached a tall, dull building with many pink tinted windows. A giant P was erected at the top of the building and people were entering and exiting the building. Many glancing at the group of three as they walked in.

"Tubbo," Techno stated as he reached the front desk, peering down and the short brunette. Who squeaked and shot his hands away from the computer before him. "Up to no good again? Where's Tommy?" 

Tubbo laughed nervously, shaking his head and looking away, denying Techno an answer. Grumbling, Techno looked towards a large potted plant where he could hear the familiar laughter of the blonde. Walking over and grabbing him at the scarf he wore around his neck and carrying the struggling boy, albeit with difficulty, to the others.

"Tommy, what did Wilbur say about getting Tubbo to search up random shit on the welcome desk computers?"

Techno was hoping for a response, instead, he got a pouty teenager who ignored him until he noticed Dream.

"What's that bitch boy doing here?! GIVE ME MY DISCS BACK YOU DICK!" Tommy attempted to scrambled away from Techno, intending to get Dream in his grasp and attack the man. The man in question smiled under the mask, holding his hands up in a mocking surrender.

"Now now Tommy! Your big brother Wilby Sooty wants my help, not yours!" Techno shot a glare of disgust at Dream. He could feel Tommy pause in his thrashing before continuing more aggressively, causing Techno to drop him, watching in amusement as Dream swerved away from the charging child. Only being stopped in his dodging when he backed into Ranboo who had frozen up.

Tommy, without warning, launched himself at Dream, causing the three to fall and many to turn and see the commotion. Thankfully, Tommy wasn't allowed to be armed outside of a job. He was violent enough without a weapon when he was in one of his moods.

"DREEEAAAMM! YOOOOUUU DICK! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN NOW! I'M GONNA STAB SOME SHIT AHAH HA!" He laughed maniacally while he shook Dream violently, causing the man to become nauseous, unable to react when Tommy reached for his mask. The two being interrupted when Wilbur walked in. Anger radiating off of him in waves.

Tommy silenced instantly, glaring over at his older brother, Techno glanced away from Wilbur, helping Ranboo up and dragging Dream up by the hood. The man was pretty shaken up after Tommy's outburst. Wilbur grabbed Tommy by the front of his shirt, anger flared in his eyes.

"Tommy." His voice was sickly-sweet, Techno watched the blonde shiver. He noticed he was wearing the same shirt he was last week. White with red sleeves. Did he ever wash it? "I just got a report from our lovely receptionist, Niki." Wilbur smiled innocently at Tommy, who laughed nervously.

Dream began to come to his senses, shifting his weight and adjusting his mask as he silently thanked Techno while also glaring at him under the mask. He watched the scene before him, noticing Tubbo sneak away as Niki, the hot-pink haired girl in cutesy clothes, returned to her seat, fixing up the computer before her.

"Well, Wilbur! The Blade brought in the enemy! Big T is betraying me!" Tommy waved his hands about, a habit he had picked up from Wilbur. "Please don't punish me again Wilbur! The bitch boy called you Wilby Sooty! He deserves the punishment!"

Wilbur sighed, releasing his grip on his brother, standing up straight and dismissing the blonde who scurried away after his friend. Wilbur stared at the three before him. He was tall, pale with massive eye bags under his muddy brown eyes, his hazel hair fluffed under a dark beanie. He was wearing a black turtleneck with a brown trench coat with beige pants and black dress shoes.

"I assume you're returning to work, Techie," Techno tensed at the nickname, even Dream didn't comment on it, "Who's the tall one?"

"Ranboo. My... Student of sorts. Philza took him in, I suppose we have a new brother." Techno explained, Ranboo still processing what had happened in his mind, clearly shaken up from it.

"Oh." Wilbur paused, looking to Dream, "And you, keep off our territory. You may be unaffiliated and a wildcard, but you know that even you yourself aren't welcome on these grounds or any of our grounds without special permission from me or another higher-up. Got it, green boy?"

Dream nodded, remaining silent to the nickname. He was safe here with Techno and Wilbur at his side but not if he walked out. Techno gazed at Dream from the corner of the mind, he could almost hear the plan ticking in his mind as he thought about how the porcelain masked man was gonna get out of this building. Sighing, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I need this green boy for a few hours in the training rooms," He spoke, noticing a glint of surprise in Wilburs eyes. "He's stupid, but a good fighter, he'll be able to help me teach Ranboo a thing or two. Plus he's got more knowledge on recent events in the Mafia business."

Wilbur stared at his brother sceptically before nodding, walking away to continue his business, most likely looking for Tommy and Tubbo to give them a stern talking too.

The three set off after Techno had signed himself back in as available for work, stopping by his personal office to pick up his royally red cloak, sword and a pistol. Leading the other two to a concrete room with a bench and a stand of wooden sticks a couple of feet long.

"Right, Ranboo," The boy in question perked up, looking at Techno, "Pay close attention to me and Dream in our conflict. We'll be using wooden sticks instead of actual weapons. Not like they'll make much of a difference." He mumbled the last part, mainly talking to himself as he left his sword by the door on a bench, picking up two sticks and throwing one to Dream, who caught it with ease.

"You ready to get the beating of a life pinkie?"

"Says the green boy who got tackled by a child!"

The two smirked at each other, moving into the concrete room, meeting each other at the centre, turning and taking several paces, turning to face each other. Techno stood staring at the masked man, who stared back. Ranboo stared with intensity, an intensity that burned so hard it made them shift under his gaze.

Then, within mere moments, they were off. Both having launched off their feet at the same time, reading each other's movements to the point it was like they were reading a book that they knew like the back of their hands. Dream was the first to outwit Techno, taking a step back and head-butting Techno. It was effective in stunning Techno, even though the stun was more confusion less physical but the damage was made. A shocked face adorned the featured of the hooded man. His mask had cracked and broken off. Removing the remains, Techno had a clear sight of the mans' face. They had seen each other faces before many times, and so had many other people, it's just that they didn't live to tell the tale.

Ranboo stared at them in awe and shock. Techno removed his own mask, both of them stood staring. Dream dropped his stick to the ground and grinned cheekily towards Techno.

"I didn't think it would break that easily," The green hooded man laughed. His emerald eyes shone with exhilaration, freckles decorated his lightly tanned face. His dirty blonde hair a mess as it stuck out in odd angles. His most notable features were the scars he had. One cut across his right cheek while the other, similar to Technos, was across the bridge of his nose. He appeared to have recent cat scratches on his left cheek. "You win Techie!"

"You should know, porcelain is a weak material, no matter how strong you try to make it," Techno responded, ignoring the nickname, both turning to Ranboo. "Did you get any of that Kid?"

Ranboo laughed nervously, in all honesty, he wasn't paying too much attention. He was in awe at how equally skilled they both were. It was incredible and he got to see Dreams face in person without dying! 

"I got that you're both incredibly talented, please do not kill me!" Ranboo responded, causing the two to burst out laughing. Dreams laugh being more of a kettle if anything. Ranboo flushed in embarrassment as he thought about his response. "I mean! You're insane! The way you both kept up with each other, despite being hindered by your masks."

The laughing died down almost instantly after that last statement, Techno being the first to speak up, "You could tell we have limited vision through these things?" Ranboo nodded in response.

"Interesting, someone with a keen eye." Dream was a lot harder to read now, even without the mask, he was just grinning. A look of complete joy and satisfaction on his face. "Do you know why we limit our vision?" Ranboo shook his head.

Techno and Dream turned to look at each other and within an instant, they were off again, this time, however, something was different. Their movements were perfect, they hit all their strikes, outwitting one another at the same time over and over until they stopped. Beads of sweat clung to their foreheads while they panted heavily. Techno remembered the dream, how clearly he could see and how well he would move. 

"That's why we don't combat without a mask unless it's broken," Techno panted out, doing breathing exercises to steady his breathing and regulate his temperature. Dream, on the other hand, already seemed ready to go again. "That's why our duels have the rule 'if either mask is broken off and vision is no longer impaired, the person with the least amount of vision wins. I took my mask off since we do it as common courtesy."

Ranboo nodded again, their teamwork, or whatever they had going on was insane. Ranboo was thankful Dream was unaffiliated, he felt more relaxed around him before. The three-spoke about the duels, about how they played out, what could have gone better and where the flaws were. By the time they had finished, Ranboos head was spinning.

Upon the departure from the building, Techno turned to Dream while Ranboo finished regurgitating himself to the organisation.

"Techno, there's a new group rising up." Techno hummed to show he was listening. They were both stood outside the building, facing directly forward. "They go to El Rapids."

"Members?"

"Quackity, George, Sapnap and Karl."

Techno turned his head to look at the man, noticing how his mask didn't suit him at all. "Priorities?"

"Drugs. They're insane and their loud mouths will get them caught."

"Aren't two of them your close friends?"

"Techno," Dream looked at the man beside him, "Schlatts Manberg faction is getting larger and Badlands is making their moves with their cultist outlook." 

Techno sighed and nodded, this meant there would be a lot of territorially based work for a while. The doors opened behind them and Ranboo walked out. A seemingly proud look upon his face as he showed his ID. Dream said his farewells as Techno and Ranboo headed back home.


End file.
